


Mute

by zicovian



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Breakup, M/M, conflictions, deaf!Phil, i have way too many ideas and i need to be stopped, mute!dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zicovian/pseuds/zicovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is mute. He has been since he was 14.<br/>Phil is deaf. He has been ever since he was born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mute

Dan was mute; has been ever since the young age of 14. He didn’t mind not talking. He couldn’t remember his voice very well, but he knew he would always know it as the worst part of him. People had bullied him because he sounded posh, like a stuck up kid. So in order to try and fit in, Dan had stopped talking.

If anything, that was worse than speaking, because then, they found something else to bully him with.  Now at the age of 23 he was content with ever not speaking again. He could get around with little grunts and pointing and paper. Oh, and he could also hand sign if he was really lazy.  Hes been doing it for years so why stop his routine.

He was on his way to starbucks when he heard a voice.  


“Dan!” It called.

He turned around and smiled. His boyfriend was running up to him, his curls bouncing on his head.   He and his boyfirned  has been together for about a year and a half and Dan honestly thought he found the one. He was so considerate and he had always made him laugh, or at least make those weird little grunts he does when he’s happy.

‘H _ey Pj,”_ He signed when he came closer.

Pj wasn’t afraid to give Dan a deep kiss when he came close enough.

They parted and Pj’s bright green eyes shone.” Where are you off to? Starbucks?” He asked laughing.

‘ _You answered your own question.’_ Dan said a smirk on his face.

“Don’t sass me or I’ll tickle you,” He said, putting his hands out like claws.

Dan started to walk before Pj could get his hands anywhere near him and the other man laughed, jogging up to meet him and slide his hand in his.

“Hey, After this, do you wanna come to mine? I have a friend coming over. You haven’t met him. His deaf but he can lipread and speak. I think you’ll like him.” Pj said.

Dan weighed his options. On one hand he could stay home and watch youtube and eat food and probably makeout with Pj if he declined, but he hadn’t met anyone new in ages.

He nodded, since his hand was taken. He’d do it.

“Awesome. I’ll  text him aand tell him that you’re coming. He’s looking forward to the man who has crawled his way into my cold cold heart,” Pj said dramatically.

Dan snorted through his nose and Pj hit his shoulder.  They both made their way to starbucks.


End file.
